


Vengeful Motives

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Eyeliner, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Past Relationship(s), Public Sex, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Unrequited Love, youthful rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this story some time ago for my friend Anna_unfolding. She posted a pic of a model and said it made her think of a rebellious Scorpius Malfoy and she would love a Scorpius/Harry story surrounding the pic. I of course was inspired and obliged her. This is the story I ended up writing for her. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeful Motives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna_unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/gifts).



This story inspired by this photo: [](http://s156.photobucket.com/albums/t39/trekkiedrew/?action=view&current=ChristianBrylleakaScorpiusMalfoy.jpg)  


**Vengeful Motives by HPFangirl71**

Harry moaned and gasped aloud, landing in a heap atop the young man whose body he’d just released himself within. He lay there soaking in the blissful aftermath of the most incredible sex he‘d had in a long time. Then he wondered at just how the hell he’d let himself be dragged into this situation in the first damn place. Oh, Harry had known all along that somehow he’d end up here. He had known it from the very moment he’d laid eyes on the boy now lying breathless beneath him. It had been a magnetic moment, as if a force of kismet had drawn the two of them together. It was something that inevitably even Harry had had no real control over…

It had all started when Harry had watched him enter Club Horizons. The boy had entered with a cocky rebellious flair that belied his perfect pureblood upbringing. His clothing had screamed rock star from the linen drawstring pants on up to the dragon scale vest prominently showing off a very naked chest. His muscles taut across a lean physically fit body had made it virtually impossible for Harry to look away. The boy had an obvious beauty about him that Harry had only seen once in another man. Yes, only the boy’s father, Draco Malfoy had ever been that beautiful. Only his Draco, the man he’d loved and who had broken his heart all those years long ago…

Harry had watched the boy as he stalked confidently from across the bar over to the table where he’d been sitting. Without an invitation, he’d taken a seat close to Harry and stolen a swig of his Firewhisky from upon the glass table. Harry had chuckled inwardly at the young boy’s boldness. Oh yes he was definitely Malfoy’s kid. Just what he wanted with Harry though had remained a mystery. The boy’s eyes were the same stormy grey as his father’s but his, heavily tinged with eyeliner had smoldered in the dim club lights. Damn but the boy had looked so fucking sexy it had nearly driven Harry crazy with tempting desire…

Surprisingly, Scorpius had made the first move toward what had just happened between them. His fingers had caressed languidly down the back of Harry’s arm as he pressed himself closer into Harry’s personal space. He could still remember the heat of the boy’s breath upon his skin as he whispered into Harry’s ear.

“So Potter, how about we leave this joint and go fuck one another instead?”

Harry had been shocked at the audacity of those words. He’d been just about to turn the boy down when he’d turned to look into those seductive eyes and the intense familiarity of them had changed his mind. He had pulled the boy’s head down and caught his lips within a kiss instead, his hand tangling deeply into the perfectly matted blonde hair. Scorpius had tasted of naughtiness and sinful delights, making Harry’s cock go instantly hard at just a mere kiss. It was then that Harry had known he’d most definitely end up here in this motel room fucking this boy…

That kiss had been the turning point to Harry’s decision to leave the club with a boy he barely knew. A boy who was half his age and who’s father would probably kill Harry if he knew of his plans for his only son. Harry remembered how Scorpius’ hand had snaked its way between Harry’s thighs to fondle his growing erection. The kiss had deepened and Harry had found himself groping at the boy’s exposed pierced nipples. They’d been oblivious to the people surrounding them. Scorpius had shocked Harry by slipping beneath the table and pulling Harry’s cock from within his jeans. The warmth of his mouth as it surrounded Harry’s cock had been utterly delightful. Harry had been ignorant to the voyeuristic stares as he’d cum hard into the boy’s talented mouth. When Scorpius had again kissed Harry, he’d tasted his lingering essence upon the boy’s tongue and known he wanted more…

By the time they left the club together, tongues had been wagging but Harry hadn’t really given a fuck what they were saying. He knew this shag was going to be worth the scandalously bad publicity. Harry had reveled in the irony of taking Draco’s son away to be shagged senseless. It served Draco right for choosing that uptight pureblood witch over him. Harry had never quite understood what had driven Draco to do it. In the end though, Draco had made that choice. A choice that had ended everything good they’d had together. In one fell swoop, all the passion and love of their first few post war years had suddenly changed back into the hateful animosity of their school years. Though both men now had families, things had never been peaceful between them again.

As Harry had walked Malfoy’s son to a nearby motel, he’d known it was mostly an act of vengeance on both their parts. Scorpius had made his feelings for his father quite clear. Harry had figured out Scorpius’ secret agenda. It seemed that Scorpius fucking his father’s worst enemy was the boy’s best way of getting even with his father. A father who couldn’t be accepting of his son’s choices, even though Draco had once made those same choices himself. Harry knew the boy was using him but the blowjob in the club had tempted Harry to the point of no return. The boy wanted to play with fire, well Harry would play ‘til they both got burned. 

Once they’d entered the seedy motel room, he’d pushed the boy roughly back against the wall, wasting no time in trying to strip him so he could feel more of that beautiful pale skin. As his lips engulfed the young man, he’d tasted a wild mixture of Firewhisky, licorice, and his own essence. His tongue had battled with Scorpius’ and the feel of the boy’s hand gripping his arse had driven him crazy with the heat of desire. Pulling him from the wall, he’d pushed him down onto the bed, divesting them both of clothing with a whispered spell. The boy’s body was exquisite, every muscle well toned, every sharp bone perfectly placed and his cock was thick and ready for Harry.

Scorpius’ hands gripped Harry’s hips tightly as he pressed his aroused cock up against Harry’s own. Their lips entangled ferociously as Harry’s fingers pulled mercilessly at the boy’s hair. Scorpius let out a moan against Harry’s lips and the brunette grinned triumphantly. The boy was putty within his hands. He pulled away and gripped the younger Malfoy’s hands above his head with one hand. His other hand reached out to tweak the youngster’s sensitive nipples, tugging slightly at a silver piercing. 

Harry’s grip tightened more firmly as he let his tongue swath a stripe down the boy’s neck, sending a shiver throughout his body. Harry knew he’d enjoy this act of vengeance immensely. The boy was a near perfect miniature of his father at that age and it brought so many emotions rushing to the forefront of Harry’s mind. His body felt overwhelmed by the boy’s thrusts against his groin. It left his cock stimulated and wanting more. He let go of Scorpius’ hands as he slid downward upon the bed, his head stopping to graze within the patch of blonde curls, drinking in the youngster’s heady aroma. He slid between a pair of pale thighs, letting his tongue slip into the boy’s puckered entrance.

Harry dove greedily into that tight hole, tasting the sweetness of Scorpius’ skin upon his tongue. Scorpius bucked beneath him as his tongue pushed deeper past the constricting muscles. His tongue was busy stretching and lubing Scorpius, making the boy moan uncontrollably. He felt Scorpius gripping a hand tightly into his hair as he tried hard to press his arsehole up against Harry’s mouth. Harry pulled away, only to replace his tongue with two fingers. He pressed firmly into the boy’s prostate. Harry looked into Scorpius’ grey eyes, glazed over with lust and desire. 

“Tell me just what you want me to do to you Malfoy,” he demanded of the boy.

Scorpius gave him a salacious grin before answering.

“What do you think I want old man…? I want you to fuck me like I’ve never been fucked before”

Harry grinned back at the youngster as he lined his cock up and drove hard into Scorpius’ gorgeous body. The boy let out a yelp of surprise at the intrusion. Harry didn’t allow him time to adjust but thrust roughly into his body repeatedly. The boy gasped out in pleasure as his lips sought out Harry’s mouth. The older man pulled the boy’s thighs further apart; as he drove in deeper making himself cry out from the stimulation. Surprisingly, Scorpius met him thrust for thrust as he continued pounding mercilessly into the young man’s body for quite sometime. His hand gripped tightly around Scorpius’ cock, wanking him ‘til he came profusely between their stomachs. Only moments later, Harry felt the boy’s muscles clench tightly around his cock and he too came with a grunt, as every synapse in his body overloaded with the pleasurable sensation of it all...

Harry rolled onto the soft mattress, his eyes never leaving the young boy lying next to him. Scorpius did resemble Draco in the eeriest of ways, but there were uncanny differences; the longer hair, body piercings, and the boy’s softer voice were all reminders that he wasn’t his father. It should bother Harry in some perverse way but instead he reveled in those differences. Harry knew he’d just fucked Scorpius Malfoy as an act of revenge against the boy’s father and that was the reason he’d been lured into this tryst. Staring at Scorpius, he had a sudden feeling that if they moved past their duplicitous reasons, they’d have something amazing here. That thought haunting him, Harry pulled Scorpius into his embrace, his mouth tender and soft this time as he captured the younger Malfoy’s lips in the gentlest of kisses…


End file.
